Myth Wars
| image = File:Greek_Gods_by_Shenuba.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = by Shenuba | host = ShadowAngel & Framm18 | link = BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Medium) | startdate = 5.29.14 | winningfaction = Greeks + Mu/Remus | roster = #, player #Barc (Magic luver101) #Araver #Curr3nt #Benjer3 #Boquise #Dee #EDM #Segul #Panther #Hirkala #Mewminator #Jay Gold #Vommack #Auramyna #Marq #Plasmid #WakeUpDonnie | first = Segul and Marq | last = Barc, Araver, Curr3nt, Mew, Jay, Vommack, Plasmid | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by ShadowAngel based on Warrior Gods in Mythology. It was co-hosted by Framm. It began on May 29, 2014 and ended in a Greeks + Mu/Remus win in D5 (June 10). Game Mechanics Rules Shows Up: *Kills *Used Saves *Lynches only reveal ability Recruiting Mechanism: 2 methods: #Indy can request admission to a faction by RIDing one member of the faction they wish to join. This must be approved by simple majority (1/2 or greater) within the faction. #Faction can unilaterally claim an indy by RIDing them No betrayal. Each faction is limited to 3 recruits Role Description Norse #Odin - Block - king of the gods, a warrior and a wise man #Thor - Kill - god of thunder, another warrior #Loki - Spy - the trickster; his use of seithr puts him outside traditional gender roles #Frigga - Save - mother goddess, wife of Odin Allfather Egyptian #Ra - Block - sun god and first king of the gods, eventually resigned due to age #Horus - Kill - third king of the gods, blessed with clear sight, he defeated the chaos god Seth #Osiris - Spy - second king of the gods, god of the underworld, husband of Isis, father of Horus #Isis - Save - goddess of magic and wife of Osiris; reassembled the scattered pieces of Osiris after he was slain by his jealous brother Seth Greek #Zeus - Block - king of the gods, lord of the skies #Hades - Kill - Zeus’ younger brother, lord of the underworld #Poseidon - Spy - another brother, lord of the sea #Hera - Save - much put-upon wife of Zeus, queen of the gods, goddess of marriage Recruitable Romans #Aeneas - son of Venus, founder of Latium (predecessor of Rome), survivor of Troy #Diana - Roman equivalent of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, and chastity #Romulus - one of the twin founders of Rome, raised by a she-wolf, the survivor #Remus - one of the twin founders of Rome, raised by a she-wolf, the killed #Hercules - one of the great heroes; renowned for his strength and the 12 Labors he completed after being driven mad by Hera Recruitable Roman Ability Pool: Ability Pool: #Block #RID kill #save #modified bodyguard (picks someone to protect, 50% odds that any kills on them that night backfire, otherwise straight save) #die roll among other ability pool items+no action Each ability is identified with one of the roles, and a small bonus will be given on any occasion on which ability lines up with its identified role. Indies will have a secret group sub-game. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game In regards to the Indy Sub-game... I think that it can work, just it needs to have more of a recruiting pool (5 is way to small, I don't know if 7 would work) and also potentially have them removed from the main game until they are no longer able to be recruited? Also I want to apologize to both Shad and the players for me seemingly disappearing, I got busy on the first couple of days and just couldn't pull myself back into the game after that. Thank y'all for playing and I hope that y'all did enjoy the game though. ~~ Framm Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Greeks + Mu/Remus #Curr3nt #Panther #Vommack #Plasmid #Jay Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Barc - Alpha - Hercules #Araver - Beta - Aeneas #Curr3nt - Gamma - Zeus #Benjer - Delta - Odin - Killed N4 by Hercules #Boquise - Epsilon - Horus - Killed N4 by Thor #Dee - Zeta - Loki - Lynched D5 #EDM - Eta - Frigga - Lynched D3 #Segul - Theta - Ra - Killed N1 by Thor #Panther - Iota - Hades - Lynched D2 #Hirkala - Kappa - Thor - Lynched D4 #Mew - Lambda - Diana #Jay - Mu - Remus - Recruited by Greeks #Vommack - Nu - Poseidon #Auramyna - Xi - Isis - Killed N2 by Thor #Marq - Omicron - Romulus - Killed N1 by Horus #Plasmid - Pi - Hera #WakeUpDonnie- Rho - Osiris - Killed N3 by Thor Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames